300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikasa Ackerman
'Abilities' ---- Weakness Strike Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Mikasa use Gas instead of Mana. She has a base of 100 maximum Gas with each hero kill restores her 12 Gas and each assist restores her 6 Gas. *Passive - ''Mikasa's basic attacks and skills that hit a target hero from behind deals target's maximum Health bonus physical damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. The bonus physical damage levels increase when Mikasa reaches level 6 and level 10 respectively. ---- Grappling Hook Launcher Q Cost: 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 Gas 'Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - 'Mikasa's '''Rotating Slash W and Alloy Blades E increases their own damage output by 10%/25%/40%/55%/70% while she is in flight. *''Active - ''Mikasa uses the 3D Maneuver Gear to shoot Grappling Hook at a wall or building, flying toward it. If Grappling Hook does not hit any wall or building, she loses only 2 Gas. She can cast this skill while flying to stack its speed and control her direction. Each subsequent cast while flying consumes 2 more Gas. *''Note - ''When Mikasa uses this skill and almost at the same time she uses Alloy Blades E, Gas Cylinder ( ) or Special Gas Cylinder ( ) before her Grappling Hook hits a wall or building and pulls her toward it, the remaining cast time from these skills or items will be cast while she flies. During the flight with the remaining cast time, Mikasa cannot use this skill. When Mikasa lands on the ground, she will be forced to cast the remaining cast time at the current position. ---- Rotating Slash (Normal) W Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''1.6 seconds '' *Active - ''Mikasa executes a spinning maneuver with her blades, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. '''''Rotating Slash (Flight) W Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''1.6 seconds '' *'''Available only while in flight *''Active - ''Mikasa executes a spinning maneuver with her blades while in flight, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies in a flying line. *''Note - ''If Mikasa uses this skill before Rotating Slash (Normal) W. both of them will share the same cooldown. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Alloy Blades E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''2 seconds *''Active - ''Mikasa replaces her alloy blades for 2 seconds. Alloy blades deal 20/35/50/65/80 + Bonus AD physical damage for each skill or basic attack that she performs. The new alloy blades last for 3 attacks before being broken. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- '''''Daredevil's Heart R Cost: 4 gas 'Static Cooldown: '''4 seconds *Passive - 'Mikasa's maximum Gas capacity is increased by 20/40/60 Gas. (Total of 120/140/160) *Active (Toggle) - ''Mikasa loses her composure and attacks recklessly. Whenever this skill is toggled, her basic attacks deal 120% damage to all enemies around the target enemy unit (including the target itself). If the target enemy unit is too far from her melee range, she dashes forward and deals 40/100/160 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage to all enemies she passes through instead. The first dash makes her lose 20 Gas while the subsequent dashes will only make her lose 10 Gas per dash. This skill consumes 4 Gas per second and clicking it again will toggle off the effect. *''Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Her basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including life steal). It also triggers the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor ( ). *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill can be toggled while flying, allowing her to perform basic attacks with extra bonus damage from this skill when you issue the attacking order by clicking on the target to trigger the basic attacks upon landing (must be issued before Mikasa completely stop her model on the ground and can't be issued while flying mid-air). This trick allows Mikasa to deal massive damage within a single strike from the following set of attacks: [Basic Attack + '''''Weakness Strike + Rotating Slash (Normal) W + Rotating Slash (Flight) W + Alloy Blades E + Daredevil's Heart R], it is considered to be a kind of bug that is used by various Mikasa players for a long while now, and it can also be used together with the double attacks from Zangetsu ( ). *''Note - ''While toggling this effect on, Mikasa's basic attacks will deal no damage against enemies with skill immunity effect from Nice Rod ( ). ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes